Grillby Takes Action
by Pufflehugs
Summary: Grillby gets tired of the constant genocide the Human causes and decides to take action.
"Grillby, come with me before the Human comes back!", said Alphys. Grillby had heard this statement many times. He had been hearing it for what seemed like twenty years, and he was tired of it. He was tired of the Human destroying the world and remaking it. He was tired of seeing the skeleton collapse dead on the pub floor after a fierce battle. He shook his head at Alphys and continued wiping the glass he was holding.

"But, Grillby! This evacuation is for your safety!", said Alphys. Grillby just ignored it, focused on what he was doing. "Grillby, please! The Human is already entering Hotlands and it's only a matter of time before they kill everything there! You have to leave now before they come back here!", pleaded Alphys to no avail. Grillby was tired of evacuation. Tired of hiding in a lab with failed experiments and other monsters.

Alphys sighed and left the pub. It was the first time he ever refused to evacuate, and hopefully the last time. Hopefully the last time he would ever have to evacuate. Hopefully the last time the Human would ever erase the timeline. Grillby had some plans of his own. He left his pub for what he hoped would be not to long. He had to give the Human a taste of their own medicine.

When the Human entered Hotlands, they saw an unfamiliar figure on the other side of the bridge. They had seen it before, but it had been years since then. They always went into hiding until Alphys arrived. The figure didn't look out of place in Hotlands at all. They thought it was a native until they realized who it was. This figure was not native to Hotlands at all. They were native to Snowdin. It was Grillby.

"Hello Frisk.", he said. The Human was taken aback by this. It was the first time they had ever heard Grillby talk. "I bet you're wondering how I know your name. I remember that you were once a good person. But that was all ended when curiosity got the better of you. Once you tried killing, something in your mind snapped, causing it to be your only goal.".

"I remember every single time Sans fell dead on my pub floor, especially the first and last time. Emphasis on _**last.**_ I've seen it nearly one thousand times. I'm tired of all this. Tired of the evacuations, tired of the hellspawns in the lab, tired of the murder. I'm taking a stand, Frisk. This isn't just for me. This isn't just for Sans. This isn't just for my customers. This is for all of monsterkind. TORIEL, the Canine Unit, Papyrus, UNDYNE, Alphys, Mettaton, Red, Sans, ASGORE... I'll stop the endless cycle of killing. We've been stuck in this cycle for what seems like twenty years, but has surely been more. Very few can remember past timelines, but I am one of them. I don't know why it took me so long to take action.".

Grillby was beyond enraged. Enough rage to give him determination. Grillby wasn't alarmed by this at all. After all, how could he melt if he was already plasma? He felt the intense heat and flames of Hotlands giving him power. He was all fired up.

" _ **NOW PREPARE TO GET GRILLED!**_ ", he roared.

Grillby ran at Frisk with his fists burning. Frisk jumped to dodge it, but Grillby unleashed an uppercut on their jaw, singeing it. Frisk hit Grillby with the Torn Notebook, but Grillby's flames torched it. Frisk kept hitting Grillby with all their weapon's but they all would either melt or burn to ashes. Frisk knew that the weapons that were further in the Underground would help in this scenario, but they had not obtained them yet. Frisk looked around for something, _anything_ that they could use to combat Grillby. Frisk then saw the water cooler on the other side of the bridge. Frisk drank the Sea Tea and jumped over Grillby.

Frisk ran to the water cooler. "Oh no you don't!", shouted Grillby. Suddenly Grillby's flames turned blue, and Frisk got slammed onto the ground. "Back before Sans had a tab, he once paid me by showing me a few tricks. I never thought I would need them, but I accepted it as payment. Good thing I did.", said Grillby as his flames turned back to orange. He pressed his shoe onto Frisk's back. Even his clothes were burning hot.

Frisk was still under the effect of the Sea Tea, and pushed Grillby off. They then got a cup of water and tossed it onto Grillby, but it barely affected him. "Ha, you're gonna have to try a little harder than that!", bragged Grillby. Frisk grabbed the container off of the water cooler and poured it's contents onto Grillby. Even with all of his intense heat, Grillby was doused. Frisk walked away, and eventually the timeline was reset. This time, however, Grillby would be waiting.

 _ **This is only Chapter 1, Chapter 2 will be made soon!**_


End file.
